Archangel (X-Men Movies)
Warren Worthington III alias Angel is a supporting character in 2006 film and the tertiary antagonist in 2016 film . Original Timeline X-Men: The Last Stand Warren Worthington III was seen trying to cut his wings off in order to hide his mutation. His father found out he was a mutant by entering the bathroom. As a young man in his early twenties, his rich industrialist father was motivated by his son's mutation to create a "cure" for mutants. Warren was going to be the first test subject of this "cure" when he suddenly had second thoughts, broke out of his restraints, and bailed out of a nearby window, despite his father's protests. He would later briefly seek sanctuary at the X-Mansion. When Alcatraz Island was attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants, Warren's father was captured by Psylocke, Arclight and Quill. They threw him off the roof, but Warren arrived in time to save him. He was later seen flying over the Golden Gate Bridge as it was getting fixed; he then flew over a park and waved to a little boy who was watching him fly. X-Men: Days of Future Past According to 25 Moments, in 2011, mutants banded together to protest the “mutant cure” arms race led by Trask Industries, Yashida Corporation, and other multinational pharmaceutical companies. The Occupy Wall Street movement marched from the X-Mansion to Zuccotti Park. Sentinels attacked the peaceful mutant demonstration. Angel was one of the mutants involved in the march and was killed during the chaos. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse In the revised timeline, Angel seems to be British rather than American, implying his family had British heritage but moved to the USA in the original timeline. (However, the revised timeline caused Angel to be born decades earlier). It is believed he was disowned by his wealthy family or he abandoned them because of his mutation. It is unknown why how or even when he got involved in the mutant fight club scene. In 1983, Angel is part of a fight club in Berlin in which mutants are pitted against each other. He manages to take down his tenth opponent Blob. He is later put up against a fearful Nightcrawler who keeps evading Angel instead of fighting, which forces Angel to tell him to fight or they will both be killed. Nightcrawler builds up the courage to fight Angel and takes him down, but in the process causing him to hit the electric fence surrounding them and frying and damaging one of Angel's wings. Angel and Nightcrawler escape, with the latter being rescued by Mystique. Angel hides away and turns to boozing until he is approached by Apocalypse to become one of his four horsemen. His broken wings are fixed when Apocalypse grafts metal to them. He accompanies the Horsemen to Xavier's Mansion to kidnap Charles. In Cairo, when the X-Men come to stop Apocalypse and the Horsemen, Angel and Nightcrawler have a rematch, as Angel is tasked with guarding Apocalypse's body and Nightcrawler is trying to rescue Professor X. During the fight, Nightcrawler manages to trap Angel but the mutant eventually escapes from his confines. When the X-Men retrieve Charles and are escaping on their jet, Angel carries Psylocke to help confront them. Psylocke cuts through the roof and they both enter; however, Nightcrawler teleports them away as Jean Grey sabotages the jet's controls. Psylocke manages to escape but Angel is trapped in the jet when it crashes. A furious Apocalypse later comes across Angel, his eyes closed and blood on his face, calling him "useless". Personality In the original timeline, Angel appears to be American, who was, at first, shameful of his mutation as a child, but by the time he is an adult, he is more accepting of his powers and feels pressured by his father's expectation to remove his mutation. However, Angel shows pride and slight spitefulness towards his father, claiming it's not what he wants. However, he appears to be a loving son, as he rescues his father during the assault on Alcatraz. In the revised timeline, Angel appears to be British. He appears to have no connection to his family anymore and is proud of his mutation. His personality is somewhat reminiscent of Wolverine. However, he is more juvenile. During his cage fights, Angel would revel in his glory and show off his wings to the crowd as he poses. This appears to be a façade for the audience, as he informs Nightcrawler to fight back or they both will be executed. The trauma of becoming crippled leads Angel to end up harboring a strong hatred of others, especially humans (who forced him to fight other mutants for their entertainment), Nightcrawler (for severely injuring his wing and thus damaging his pride) and to a lesser extent some mutants. In a similar manner to Wolverine rejecting Professor X and Magneto, Angel immediately tells Apocalypse, Psylocke, and Storm to "piss off" and only accepts Apocalypse's allegiance when the god-like mutant enhances Angel's power. Angel is notably the only horseman to refuse Apocalypse and only accepts his offer after being empowered, implying Archangel saw this allegiance as a debt to be paid. Despite his angry nature and insistent to be left alone, he never leaves Apocalypse's side until ordered to protect him. He also calls out to Psylocke so the two of them can attack the X-Men together, showing Archangel can work with others. It is implied that Psylocke and Angel were already on friendly terms before his injury. Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Wing Manifestation' - Angel possesses two large, white, feathered wings on his back that allow him to fly at various speeds while he can also perform aerial maneuvers. These wings are very large and are extremely flexible. Angel can fold them on his back so that there is only a slight bump showing from his clothing. In close combat, he can use his wings to enhance his attacks and use them to hit opponents. When his father attempted to use the cure on him, he used his wings to break his restraints and knock down anyone near him when the wings extended. **'Wing Talons/Blades' - In the revised timeline, Angel is seen having sharp talons on his organic flesh wings, making them capable stabbing weapons. After receiving a power upgrade from Apocalypse, his wings became metallic in nature, allowing him to shoot blades from them. His flight capabilities are not affected by his wings being metallic and he can still fly at various speeds and in any direction. He is also still able to perform aerial maneuvers, to the point where he can hover in mid-air. *'Aerial Adaptation' - Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time. His body is also more resilient, as he is not at all fazed by kinetic impact or friction, as well as the fact that he could ram through a glass window without being damaged at all. *'Enhanced Durability' - Angel, nor his wings, wear at all from damage caused from crashing through a window and none of the broken glass can hurt him. He was unable to survive being caught in an exploding plane, however, he does not bear any burns, rather it seems he was incapacitated from shrapnel damage (hence the scar in his head) or severe brain damage from collisions. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Angel is able to heal himself as shown that he was able to repeatedly grow back his severed wings. In theory, he should be able to grow back organs and limbs. It appears that Angel's healing factor was more prominent in his adulthood as his healing abilities are significantly weaker as a teenager. In X-Men: Apocalypse of the revised timeline, Angel's healing factor is either very weak or he doesn't possess one at all, as Angel is capable of being intoxicated by extreme alcohol consumption. Also, his left wing that was damaged after his cage match with Nightcrawler didn't heal, as he had trouble landing when flying from a high location. Before his power enhancement, according to Psylocke, because of Angel's damaged wing, he would never fight again. (If one were to notice how when his wings were being turned to metal and his smaller wings were manifesting, you can see the skin on his back rip and regenerate.) It is currently unknown if Angel can heal from extreme brain damage or head trauma as he appears to be dead or if not flatlined from being caught within an explosion and have a significant invasive damage to his skull. *'Superhuman Senses' - Like birds, Warren's eyesight is superhumanly acute, giving him enhanced binocular vision. His sense of touch is similar to that of birds that can use the air currents to improve their flight. *'Superhuman Strength' - He is shown to have the strength to effortlessly hold an adult human with only his hands while in the air. His large wings do not weigh him down at all seemingly due to his strength. His wings also have enhanced strength, and he can use them to hit opponents. When he was strapped into medical restraints designed for mutants, Angel was capable of breaking out almost immediately. With his wings and his own strength, he pushed off the restraint harness keeping them hidden on his back and they knocked down everyone near him when they extended. In the revised timeline, he has enough physical strength to defeat the Blob, one of the most invulnerable and strongest mutants. As Archangel, he is capable of overpowering Nightcrawler and can smash through concrete and steel. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Angel was capable of keeping track of Nightcrawler teleports and even counter his attack. His reflexes also match his enhanced flight speed allowing him to react when flying at speeds of 200 mph. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Angel was capable of defeating 10 mutants, including Blob without any need for rest. He immediately fought Nightcrawler afterwards and was capable of fleeing despite his severely injured wing. In the original timeline, he flew from Worthington Labs to the X-Mansion in less than a day. That same night he flew to Alcatraz from the X-Mansion to rescue his father. During his fight with Nightcrawler, his stamina was drained by Nightcrawler's repeated teleports with Archangel. Thus, Nightcrawler was able to trap him in a fallen concrete and steel structure, however Archangel's stamina did not take long to recover and he effortlessly smashed out of his confinement within a minute of being trapped. |-|Abilities= *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - In the revised timeline, Angel was capable of beating 10 mutants including Blob (who is former military and a boxer) and is almost equal to the more superior skilled Nightcrawler. *'Multilingual' - Angel appears to known English and German when profanely telling Apocalypse, Psylocke, and Storm to "piss off" in both languages. He may know other languages during his travels as a cage fighter in different countries. Gallery AngelFP.jpg|Archangel in the Revised Timeline. Xmen-apocalypse-movie-screencaps.com-13819.jpg|Archangel's death in the Revised Timeline. AngelTakesFlight-X3.jpg|Archangel flying away. Trivia * In a deleted scene, Angel comes back to Alcatraz after saving his father and joins the other X-Men in the fight by taking and dropping members of the Brotherhood from the sky. However, he is knocked out after Magneto throws a car at him. * Although Angel appears in the promotional posters wearing the X-Men uniform, he never dons one during the movie. * Angel was originally supposed to appear in X2: X-Men United as a prisoner of William Stryker. In the early script of the movie, he was transformed into Archangel during an experiment of the Weapon X program. * Angel has been portrayed by two different actors with the first name Ben. * He is featured heavily in all the promotional material for, as part of the whole "the original X-Men team in the comics finally together in film". * Angel's wings were initially too heavy for Ben Foster and were remade from foam. *Archangel and Nightcrawler's rivalry is based off the fact that they are rival mutant sub-species. In the comics, Archangel is believed to be a descendant of the Cheyarafim (Angelic Mutants) whilst Nightcrawler and his father Azazel are descendants of the Neyephem (Demonic Mutants). *In the revised timeline, Angel shares similarities with Wolverine: both are from wealthy affluent families, both seem to be separated from their family, both have enhanced animal-like powers, both heavily involved in cage fighting, both have a healing factor, both have their appendages damaged in a fight then coated in metal, both defeat the morbidly obese and superior strength Blob and both profanely refuse allegiance before it is offered to them (Wolverine refusing Professor X and Magneto, Angel refusing Apocalypse). *Archangel's death in X-Men: Apocalypse] is a reference to his false death in the comics where Angel was believed to have killed himself due to depression after losing both of his wings. The event was planned by Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister to turn him into Archangel. *Archangel is the first and the only of New Horsemen of Apocalypse to die. He's also one of the few people to be dead in both timelines. External links Navigation Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Falsely Accused Category:Provoker Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal